Memories
by Hoshikawa Mayumi
Summary: Mikan lost her memories and had no idea about her past. Kuonji shows up, telling her that he's her father. Meanwhile, Natsume and the others are searching for Mikan. Will they meet and will Mikan's memories return? Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1: Who Am I?

After a year of not posting stories, I'm gonna post again! Unlike my previous story, this is not gonna be a one-shot. Enjoy reading!

* * *

In a dark room, a girl woke up and slowly sat on the bed. She looked around with a puzzled expression. "Where am I?" she said. She got up from the bed and started to walk around, hoping to remember something that will explain why she is here. She opened the closet, drawers, looked at the books, but she still couldn't remember anything.

She opened a door that leads her to the bathroom. She turned on the lights and looked around. She walked to the mirror and stared at herself. She has long auburn hair and hazel eyes. She touched the mirror, not believing what she saw. "Is this me?" she asked to herself. She couldn't remember her appearance at all.

Suddenly, she heard a door creaked open. She stopped staring at herself and went out of the bathroom to see a boy her age, wearing a suit. "Hello", he said with a wicked smile. "H-hello", she replied feeling scared. He chuckled, "There's no need to be afraid." "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I…" she looked down, "…I can't remember anything."

"What about your family?" he asked. She shook her head. "Your friends?" he asked again and she shook her head once more. There was silence for awhile as she kept on staring at the floor and the boy smiled wickedly again. "But… You do remember your name, right?" he asked, breaking the silence. She looked at him, "Of course! My name is…" suddenly she stopped. "M-my name is… Is…" the boy stared at her, "Your name is?" "I-I… I can't remember my name…" she said, shocked.

Right now, she felt really scared. She couldn't remember anything. She couldn't remember her family, her friends, and even herself.

"Have a seat", the boy said while lightly pushing her onto her bed. She sat down, still shocked. The boy sat beside her, and they were engulfed in silence again.

"I know who you are", the girl turned her head to the boy as he smiled again at her. "I know about your past, your family, your friends, and your name, everything about you." "Please tell me!" she exclaimed. "I will tell everything to you, when it is time", he patted her head, "But for now, I can only tell you your name and your parents." "It's okay, just please… Please tell me!" she was feeling scared and lost because she didn't remember anything at all. Now hearing that someone could tell her about her past made her very happy.

"Your name is Yami." "Yami?" "Yes. Your mother already died when you were young, and your father is the only one that took care of you now", he said while getting up then he walked to the door. "W-wait!" she shouted. "Who are you?" "I'm your father, Kuonji. Some conditions make me the way I am now. You should rest, my daughter. Oh, don't go outside from this room, okay? It's dangerous. I will visit you again shortly", he smiled and exited the room, leaving her in the dark once more.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of a New Friendship

Hello! Here is the second chapter. :)

* * *

"Yami huh?" she said, still sitting on her bed. "I still have questions, but oh well, at least now I know that my father is here!" she lied down on her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Yami woke up the next morning and heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she said. Kuonji entered her room then walked towards her. "Good morning, Yami." "Good morning, father!" "How was your sleep?" "It's fine", she said while smiling. "That's good to hear. Yuki, come here!" he said while snapping his fingers.

A girl in a maid outfit stepped inside pushing a trolley filled with breakfast. She has waist-length silver hair that's let loose and light green eyes. "She will be your personal maid, and if you want to, your friend", Kuonji said. Yuki placed the tray on the table and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you, Yami-sama", she said.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Yuki-chan! I hope we become good friends!" Yami said while standing up. Kuonji smiled and said, "I have to leave now. I will come again tomorrow. If you need anything, just tell her." "Okay, see you father!" she waved as Kuonji went out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Would you like to eat your breakfast now, Yami-sama?" "Yes, please. But, Yuki-chan, just call me Yami-chan! You don't have to be so formal with me." "Ah, okay. Forgive me, Yami-chan", she said as she bowed again. "It's okay. And you don't have to bow every time you do something", Yami smiled then looked at her breakfast. "Wow, it looks delicious." "Glad you like it, Yami-chan."

Yami sat on a chair and gestured Yuki to sit across her. It is a table for four people, so it's not that big. Yuki sat down and watched Yami as she began eating. "Do you want some, Yuki-chan?" "Eh, n-no! It's yours, Yami-chan." "Aw, come on… We can share. I can't finish this on my own anyway. Here, take a sandwich", she said then took one of her sandwiches and gave it to Yuki. "Thank you, Yami-chan", she said then take a bite, "Mmm… This is delicious indeed." Yami laughed, "I know right! Here, this one here is also yummy, and this one too, and this, and this, all of it are yummy! Just take more if you want to" she said as she points to the various food that's on her plate and some on the trolley. "I will, thank you Yami-chan. You're so kind." Yuki said as she smiled.

After they finished their food, they sat on Yami's bed and started chatting with each other. Yami found out that Yuki was an orphan, and she has been working there since she was ten years old. She also found out that Yuki was two years older than her and that her birthday was in the first of December. Yami wished that she could also tell Yuki about her past, but she still couldn't remember anything and that made her sad. But Yuki cheered her up by saying that Yami's memories will surely come back to her sooner or later.

Even though they have just met, both of them felt like both of them have been friends for so long and got along very well. When Yuki left, both of them bid goodbye and Yami said that she couldn't wait for the next day to chat with Yuki again. Yuki said that she felt the same way too, and went out of the room pushing the trolley.

When she was out of hearing range, Yuki sighed and said, "Poor Yami… She couldn't remember anything at all. If only she could remember her past, I'm sure life will be merrier for her and she will be happier. She doesn't deserve being locked up like this…" she sighed again and went to finish her other tasks.

* * *

This time, I will upload the next chapter after I get a review. I really wanna know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3: Yami's Wish

As I have promised, here is the third chapter! :)

**Review replies**

******tere (Guest)**: Glad you like it. Please continue reading! ^^

* * *

As the weeks passed, Yami and Yuki eventually got closer and closer to each other then became good friends. Kuonji also visited Yami every morning before she had her breakfast as usual. She thought that her life was getting better and better, but she really wants to go outside from her room.

One day, after they finished their breakfasts just like always, Yami said, "Ne, Yuki-chan?" "Yes?" Yuki answered while putting away the used plates and cutlery onto the trolley then sitting down across Yami again as usual. "What's it like in the outside world?" she asked while looking out of her window to see the grass and the trees. Sure, she has windows in her room and she had seen the pictures and read stories about the world outside her room in story books, fairy tales, and other books, but she really wants to go outside and play in the views that she had seen and read everyday.

Yuki noticed this and felt pity on her, because Yami had always been locked up in her room and her father never let her went outside her room, saying that it's dangerous. Instead, he gave books to Yami about the world outside her room, but it made her even more eager to go outside her room. Yuki really wanted to take Yami outside her room because she knew that Yami didn't belong in her room. She shouldn't be locked up there, trapped like a bird inside a bird cage. Yami couldn't go outside her room, yet she could see the scenery outside and read about it in the books that she had received from her father. It's torturing her.

Yuki knew that Yami could easily sneak out of her room and walk around the building she's in because there are not much people outside, but Yami was afraid of breaking her father's rule. She was afraid that if she breaks her father's rule, her father will be mad at her and banished her.

"Yuki-chan, are you alright?" Yami asked because Yuki had been staring at her since she asked the question. Yuki snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Yes? Sorry, I was just–", "Thinking?" Yami cut her off. "…Yes. I'm sorry." "It's fine." "The outside world… Hmm, it's kind of hard to explain. It varies on someone's point of view actually." "I see… What's your point of view then?" Yami asked again, smiling. "My point of view… I… I never really thought about it." "Oh, never mind then!" Yami said then getting up from her chair and stretching her arms.

"Yami-chan…" "Yes? What is it?" she replied while taking a picture book from her book shelf then sat down on her bed and gestured Yuki to sit next to her. "Don't you want to go outside your room? I mean, don't you ever get bored being here?" "Well, I do actually. Sometimes I get bored after you left, but I can't do anything so usually I just read and stuff." "Why don't you ask your father if you can go play outside then? I can accompany you", Yuki offered but Yami shook her head. "No, I've told you right, Yuki-chan? I'm scared. I'm scared that if I even mention about my wish to go out of my room, my father will be mad at me. Or he might throw me away", Yami answered looking sad.

"He's the only family I've got, and I really don't want to make him mad… I don't know what I'll do if he throws me away. I really don't want to be alone anymore, especially since I haven't regained my memories." At this Yuki frowned, "What are you talking about Yami?! You are never alone! I will always be with you. Isn't that what friends supposed to do?!" Yami stared at her in awe, astonished that Yuki was able to speak like that with that tone. Usually, no matter what she said, Yuki would always retort politely. But she's happy to know that her only friend could talk like that for her. She smiled, "I guess so. Thank you Yuki-chan! I'm lucky to have a friend like you. You're my best friend!"

* * *

I'll post the next chapter after another review. The faster you review, the faster I'll post the next chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of Flashbacks

Just a little something to read before you proceed to the story:  
This is people speaking or the normal ones.  
_This is for dreams or thoughts._

**Review replies:**

**miyuki00**: Okay, okay! I've posted it and make it longer! Don't diee! D:

**DEVIlishAngel00**: Thank you~ ^^

* * *

Yami's POV

"_Mikan!" "Sakura!" "Mikan-chan!" I saw people's faces filled with worries and horrors. But, I don't know them. I saw a particular boy with raven hair and crimson eyes. He was carrying me bridal style. He has an emotionless face, yet there's something about his eyes. I looked closer and I saw that he was also worried about me. Then, for some strange reason I also saw something else in his eyes, a trace of… guilt._

_I don't recognize him, but I feel like he is an important person to me. I looked around and saw a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes. I don't know why but I can feel that she is also an important person to me, just not as much as the crimson-eyed boy. Another boy with azure eyes and blonde hair ran closer to me. I looked up at him and he seems familiar too._

"_Natsume, how's Sakura?" then the raven-haired girl went to me too and asked, "Hyuuga… Mikan, how is she?" the crimson-eyed boy closed his eyes and shook his head. "It can't be… Mikan, wake up! Wake up!" the girl began to shake my body while tears started to fall from her eyes. "Imai…" the blonde boy said, hugging the sobbing girl. I can still hear her mutter, "Mikan… Why? Answer me, you idiot…" between her sobs._

_I can't stand seeing it, so I averted my gaze back to the crimson-eyed boy. I shouldn't have._

_Tears were also coming out of his eyes. As soon as a drop reached his cheek, another would follow. It pierced my heart to see him cry, more than seeing the previous violet-eyed girl cry. I can't take it. It really breaks my heart, so I decided to look around some more. But everywhere I looked, it's the same. People are crying. It hurts my heart too, but… It's not like when I saw his tears. It doesn't hurt that much._

"_Mikan…" he muttered. 'Mikan'? Who is that? I have heard a lot of them saying that name. Who is it? Who is 'Mikan'? That name also seems familiar to me…_

_Wait… Why is everything getting dark?_

Normal POV

Yami woke up from that strange dream. "Hmm… What a strange dream. Wonder what it means…" she said to herself while taking a bath and preparing herself for the day. She went outside of the bathroom and took one of her favorite fairy tale book. Just as she was about to read it again, there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Kuonji opened the door and walked in her room. "Good morning father!" she greeted with her usual smile. "Good morning Yami. Did you have a nice sleep?" "Yeah, I guess so…" Kuonji raised an eyebrow, "What's with that tone?" "Oh, it's nothing! I've just woke up so I'm still feeling a bit sleepy." "Okay then." He smiled and snapped his fingers. At this Yami gets confused.

_Why does he snap his fingers? He never does that except on the first day that I met Yuki. Could there be something wrong?_

A maid walked in pushing a trolley full with food for Yami's breakfast like what Yuki usually does. "Where's Yuki?" Yami asked her father spontaneously. "She has some… Ah, errands as you call it for today." "Oh, okay then…" The maid bowed and exited the room, leaving Kuonji and Yami alone. Kuonji looked at his watch on his left wrist and said, "I should be leaving soon."

_I'll just try to ask father if he knows that 'Mikan' person before he leaves. Maybe he knows about the others as well, like that crimson-eyed boy… Wait, why am I suddenly thinking about him?! Gah! What's wrong with you, Yami?!_

"Ano, father?" she asked just as Kuonji turned to leave. He stopped and turned on his heels again. "Yes?" "Do you know someone by the name 'Mikan'?" she asked innocently, only to be greeted with a glare from Kuonji. "Never mention that name ever again." He said coldly and slammed the door as he left, not even bothering to say 'Goodbye' or even take a glance at Yami.

* * *

Yami sat on her bed, completely loosing her appetite and utterly shocked about what had just happen. Her father has never acted like that. He has never even frowned. Sure, there were moments when he didn't smile, but he just put on a straight face, not a frown. To suddenly saw him like that, as he spoke coldly towards her and glared at her… It frightened her. She has always thought that even though there was something wrong with her father and it seemed like he's keeping secrets from her, she always thought that she knows her father. But right then and there, she realized that she was wrong.

She has no idea about her father at all.

Yami lied down on her bed, trying to concentrate on one of her books. She tried to forget what happened that morning, so she began reading, but it's no use. She kept on remembering it. She sighed, closed her book and also her eyes.

_I'll just think about my dream then… Maybe it can make me forget about the incident this morning._

After she thought that, she immediately remembered about that crimson-eyed boy. "That crimson-eyed boy…" she muttered. "He seemed to be the same age as me. Now that I think of it, everyone there looks like they're around my age. But that boy had something different though. Although he was physically the same age as me, his eyes held a far different emotion than those of my age. His eyes held the impression that he was hurt, used, and a lot of other things. Someone that's my age shouldn't have those expressions in their eyes…right?"

At that precise moment, something struck Yami. She finally realized that other than Yuki, she has no friends. She has never socialized with anyone else except Yuki and her father, which she no longer knows of. Yami started to realize that if her father threw her away, or Yuki refused to be her friend… She would be entirely alone. No friends, no family, no relatives, no memories, no past life, no future, no home, nothing. She started to sob with only one thought in mind.

_I don't want to be alone.  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure sat inside an office talking on the phone. "Yes. We must prevent it from happening. Mikan –or Yami as she now called herself after I told her that name– must not retrieve her memories, or our plan will fail." Kuonji chuckled darkly, "Even if it means using violence."

Unbeknownst to him, someone had overheard the conversation on the phone. The person swiftly turned and walked away, only leaving a glance of silver hair as she left quickly.

* * *

I will post the next chapter after... 5 reviews! But I'll most likely post it in the weekend or next week, coz I haven't even started writing chapter 5 yet! XD


	5. Chapter 5: My Alices

This is still kinda early, and I haven't get 5 reviews yet... Oh well.

This is people speaking or the normal ones.  
_This is for dreams or thoughts._

**Review replies:**

**Lapsis angelus Julienne:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter. :)

**DEVIlishAngel00:** Thank youu~ ^^

**CrazyAboutMaidSama: **Hahaha, it's okay. I've posted it now. Hope you can use this for inspiration! Good luck on your test! X)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen**_ **_Alice._**

* * *

Yami's POV

"_Natsume..." "Mikan… Mikan, please don't die!" That crimson-eyed boy again… Why does he appear in my dream again? Why is the voice that's calling his name is sounds like my voice? Who is he? And there's this 'Mikan' again, but I can never seem to see her. All I see is the crimson-eyed boy and other people, but none of them called 'Mikan' so 'Mikan' can't be one of them._

_Wait._

_Wait a minute._

_Does that mean that I'm… 'Mikan'? Is that possible? I've never thought of that before. But, if I AM 'Mikan' then… Why am I here? Why am I here in this room, being locked up? Why aren't I outside, with those people?_

_I want to know more about my past. Who am I? What was I like? Who were my friends? My family? How is my life before I'm here?_

_There are so many questions in my head. It's making my head spins._

Normal POV:

Yami woke up. She didn't realize that she had cried herself till she fell asleep. She wiped her tears and got up to wash her face. As she opened the door to her bathroom, she tripped and fell. "Ouch… That hurts", Yami exclaimed while rubbing her knees. She got up slowly, washed her face then washed her knees –winching every now and then. Then she took out her first aid box and applied some medicine to her wounds. "Alright, all done!"

She lied down on her bed again, thinking about her dream. "If I'm 'Mikan', then could it be that that crimson–eyed boy is the one called 'Natsume'? Hmm… I guess it is possible" she sighed, "All of them are so lucky, they can have lots of friends and they can play outdoors. They're not locked up in a room. I wish I can be like them… Just to be free and play and hang out like how the children in the story books lives are", Yami thought out loud when suddenly her door opened.

Yuki stand in the doorway, panting. "Yuki-chan?!" Yami exclaimed as she rushed to Yuki. "Y-Yami-chan…" Yami helped Yuki to her bed and closed her door. "What happened? Are you okay?" Yuki just sat on Yami's bed, trying to catch her breath. After awhile, she can finally stopped panting. She turned her head towards Yami, a serious yet worried expression etched on her face. "Yami-chan, listen, there's something you should know." "Something that I should know?" "Yes, your–" Yuki stopped abruptly and sighed. "I think this matter will be easier to discuss if you sit down." She patted the space next to her and Yami sat. "So what's wrong?" "Well, your father–"

Yuki was interrupted by the creaking of Yami's door. She stopped talking and both of them stared at the door. Kuonji walked in with a person wearing white mask and black attire. "F-father!" Yami said. Yuki immediately stopped staring and stand up then she bowed, "Kuonji-sama." Kuonji glanced at Yami then turned to Yuki, "Yuki. What are you doing here?" "I-I was just…" Yuki stuttered as she racked her mind for a reason. "S-she was just keeping me company!" Yami suddenly said, making everyone turned to her.

Kuonji raised an eyebrow. "Very well, you may go now." "Okay, Kuonji-sama…" she turned to Yami before leaving, "Shall we talk again at another time, Yami-sama?" "Yes, of course. I would love that." Yami said while smiling at Yuki as Yuki smiled back at her before leaving the room. Yami turned her gaze back to her father and the mysterious man. "What do you want to talk about, father?" "Yami, this is Persona", he said. Persona just nodded. "Oh, okay?" Yami said, still not getting where this is going. "He will be your teacher." "Okay…" she said as she looked down. "Yami." "Yes, father?" she asked while looking up to her father again.

"You have special powers, called Alices." "Eh? What's that?" "I shall leave further explanation to Persona. Study well." That's all that Kuonji said as he turned and exited the room. Persona and Yami stared at the door for a few minutes before Persona turned his gaze towards Yami and said, "Yami." Yami snapped out of her daydream and turned to face Persona, "Ah, yes Persona-sensei?" "I will be your teacher for every subject, including how to control your Alices."

"Ano, sensei… Can I ask you something?" "What?" "What is an Alice?" "An Alice is a special power that enables people to do the impossible, such as flying, divination, creating fire with bare hands, and many more." "So, does everyone have this 'Alice'?" "No. Only some people owned it. They are called Alices." "Oh, I see." "An Alice has different types of life span. There are four types of the Alices' life spans. First, is the childhood type. It means that the Alice disappears after the child starts to mature into an adult. Second is diffuse. The Alice is always available, but at a relatively low power level. Third is intermittent. The Alice can only be used for a short period at any time, but at a relatively high power level. The more often this Alice is used, the more the life span of the Alice is shortened. And the last one is the life-shortening. The Alice is very powerful and can be used as often and as much as desired, but the more often the Alice is used the more the user's body deteriorates and life span shortens, and eventually the user will die an early death. Do you have any questions?" "Err… No." She lied. To be honest, her mind couldn't gather all those information quickly.

"Good. That's it for today. From today onwards, I will be teaching you about Alice and how to train your Alices." Then he turned on his heels and headed towards the door, but Yami called out to him. "Persona-sensei?" "What?" "What are my Alices?"

He looked at her and said, "Nullification and the S. C. E Alice", then he exited the room.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Escaping

Sorry for the long wait! There were a lot of homework and assignments. Actually, I already finished chapter 6 some time ago, but I changed it. So, yeah... Enjoy reading anyway!

This is people speaking or the normal ones.  
_This is for dreams or thoughts._

**Review replies:**

**DEVIlishAngel00:** Ehehe, he'll show up again in the future. :P

**Milkyway98:** Glad you like it! ^^

By the way, I've just realized that I never do the disclaimer... So, here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters, only the** **plot.**

* * *

"Nullification and the S. C. E. Alice?" Yami asked herself. "Nullification… That means I can nullify something. What about the S. C. E Alice? What kind of Alice is that? Aaahh!" Yami screamed then dropped herself to her bed and hugged her pillow. "There's so much going on today… First I had that dream AGAIN. Then Yuki-chan came, and then–" her voice trailed off. She sat on her bed and muttered, "I wonder what Yuki-chan wants to tell me about. Something about my father?"

Yami slightly frowned. She didn't know why, but after she had those dreams, it felt weird calling her father, 'father'. It felt as if it's inappropriate. Like she shouldn't be calling her father, 'father'. She sighed. "All curtains will be set aside one day for the audience to watch the show. The audience just has to wait for the show time. Right? I'll just go to sleep now." She said and tugged the blanket over herself. As she was closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to take her away, something unexpected to her happened.

Something VERY unexpected.

There was an explosion sound outside her windows. Yami's eyes shot open and she literally jumped off her bed. "What's that?!" she could hear noises, explosions, screaming, and guns outside her windows. She ran towards one of her windows and peered out to see a war.

Some kids her age were fighting against some adults. The adults were using guns while the kids weren't holding any sort of weapon except one girl. "What… How can they use weapons on kids?! What's going on here?!" She exclaimed. "It's unfair! The kids will–" she stopped talking. She couldn't believe her eyes. Instead of the kids, the adults seemed to be the one that's losing. The girl that's with a cannon on her hand was firing rapidly at the adults, a boy was flying and dropping flour at the adults, another boy was shouting with a megaphone embarrassing facts about the adults. She looked at the other side and saw a pink-haired girl was throwing candies at the guards, but when the candies touched the ground, it exploded then engulfed the adults in pink smoke. There was also a blue-haired girl that was shooting a water gun but every time she shot an adult, the adult would change into a hamster. Along with them was a blonde-haired boy that was on a lion, and he seemed to be giving orders to the animals to attack the guards.

And amidst of all those people, she saw someone with black hair that was making explosions and setting fire on the adults. She stared at all of them, unable to move or speak. She just stood there, watching them with her mouth slightly parted.

Then her door suddenly banged open. Yami turned around to see Yuki. "Yuki-chan!" she said as she rushed to her. "Yami, let's go." "What?" "You must get out of here." Yuki said with a very serious look on her face. "Yuki-chan, what are you talking about?" "Yami, there's no time! You don't belong in here! You don't deserve to be trapped in here." Yuki shouted as she shook Yami. "W-what?" Yuki sighed. "I'll explain while we're getting out. Let's run." "R-run?" "Yes, let's go!" "B-but you're wearing your maid outfit!" Yuki looked confused. "Oh, right." She said then took off her maid outfit, revealing her black shirt and black shorts with her black boots. "Let's go now!" Yuki shouted as she grabbed Yami's hand and started to run.

Yami ran behind Yuki but she was still confused. "Yuki-chan, why are we running? What happened?" "Yami, I'll tell you later when we're out of this building. Don't look anywhere else and keep on following me. This is our only chance of escaping." "W-what? What do you mean?! You promised you'll tell me while we're getting out. You lied!" Yuki sighed and kept on running with Yami still close behind her. "Yami, don't get too shocked and keep following me okay?" "But tell me!" "Alright, alright! The one that you call 'father', is not your real father! He was your enemy in your past!" Yami skidded to a halt as that truth hit her. "Not my father?" She had always thought about it after she had those dreams, but she never would've thought that her suspicions were true. "But, then…"

"Yami!" Yuki shouted again and pulled Yami as she ran again. Yami's face remained blank, but her body was running along with Yuki. "Listen Yami, it may sound shocking and weird to you, but… I know about your past." This brought Yami back to her consciousness and she looked at Yuki as both of them ran as fast as they could through what seemed to be rows and rows of endless corridors, and stairs.

'_This building is huge._' Yami thought. She wished she could stop and looked closely at everything, but she knew she have no time for that.

She averted her gaze back to Yuki. "My past?" "Yeah… Now we need to get out of here as quickly as possible and joined your friends." "M-my friends? I have friends?" "Of course! They're the ones outside, fighting off the enemies to distract them for catching us." Yami couldn't believe it. She thought that Yuki was lying at first, but she quickly put that thought away. She knew Yuki wouldn't lie, knowing her.

She felt scared, angry, anxious, but also very excited. She was scared of her Kuonji's wrath, but she was also mad at Kuonji for not telling her about her past and not letting her meet her friends. She was also kind of anxious but excited because finally, she was about to reach her dreams. To go outside and meet new friends.

Sure, they were her friends in the past, but she doesn't remember any of them so it's as if all of them were total strangers to her and it's the same with making new friends. She couldn't wait to meet all of them. She forgot about Kuonji and his rules and with that, Yuki and her opened the last door, revealing the outside world.

"Mikan!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yay! 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter! ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Success in Escaping

So sorry for the long wait! There has been tons of school stuff... ^^"

This is people speaking or the normal ones.  
_This is for dreams or thoughts._

**Review replies:**_  
_

**DEVIlishAngel00: **Thank you!

**aniAngelxx: **Thank you~ I'll try to work on my grammar. Enjoy the chapter!

**TECKK: **¡gracias !

**XDestined AngelX: **Thank you for the compliment! OwO

**invitado: **Aquí tiene~

**Len-Natsume: **Aquí está, espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters, only the** **plot.**_  
_

* * *

Yami's POV

People surrounded both of us, each of them calling me 'Mikan'. Seems like they have defeated the adults after all. I looked at all of them, but I couldn't find that voice. That voice that called out my name, my real name, for the first time. "Mikan!" there's that voice again. Just who exactly is calling me? I turned to all of them and spotted him. Or rather, the one that have called out my name. His black hair swayed in the wind, but his crimson eyes stayed on me.

"Natsume…?" I asked, unsure. Everyone looked at me and looked at the crimson-eyed boy. As he ran towards me, everyone made way while I was just staring at him. Before I knew it, he had already hugged me. I hugged him back instinctively, and let myself became engulfed by his warmth. "Mikan… Mikan, you're here." he muttered against my forehead. "I-I'm here…" I said, not knowing what else to reply.

Normal POV

Everyone stared at the two people hugging each other, feeling relieved that their friend had finally come back to them. Everything seemed peaceful and everyone stayed quiet while still staring at the couple. But Yuki broke that silence by saying, "Come on, let's go! The reunion can wait, we have to get out of here as soon as possible before the Elementary School Principal–" she was cut off by the sound of an alarm ringing loudly. The amethyst-eyed girl took out another cannon from her pocket and tossed it to Yuki. "Here." she said.

Yami let go of the crimson-eyed boy, and he did the same. "She's right. We have no time to lose now." he said. Everyone nodded and started running. Yami ran too, although she still doesn't fully understand the situation. Yami ran faster until she was side by side with Yuki. "Yuki-chan–" she started but Yuki cut her off, "Not now Yami. Just ran as fast as you can!"

Yami stayed silent after that as all of them ran as fast as they could towards a traditional Japanese building surrounded with many plants that were neat and elegantly made. "This way!" one of them said and ran towards a door. All of them ran in and Yuki bolted the door. Yami stared in awe at everything that was right in front of her. Beautiful paintings on the walls, wallpapers with gentle colors, sparkling clean floors, and a sweet smell that hung in the air.

"We better clean ourselves up…" the pink-haired girl said. "You're right Anna-chan." the blue-haired girl replied and that sent almost everyone to the hallways and they parted ways there. But Yami, Yuki, the amethyst-eyed girl, the boy with azure orbs, and Natsume were still at the entrance. "Mikan." Yami turned to see that it was the amethyst-eyed girl that had called her name. Or well… She thinks that it's her name. "Yes?" "Do you really forget me?" the girl asked, her face looking sad and complicated. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" she said, looking down in guilt. She didn't remember the girl at all, but deep down she felt some sort of bond to the girl. And not just any bond, it was a strong bond, indicating that this girl that was standing in front of her was once someone important to her.

The azure-eyed boy patted the girl's back. "We're all exhausted today and all of us need rest. Let's talk again tomorrow." he said then started to walk the girl through the hallways but not before saying, "Good night, Natsume, Sakura-san, and Yuki-san."

After they were out of sight, Yuki said, "Hyuuga-san, I think it will be best to let Mikan rest for now. She still doesn't fully understand the situation and I believe that she needs some time to sleep and let it all sink in." "I suppose so… Good night." he said before heading to wherever his room is. "Let's go Mikan, we need to rest for tomorrow." Yami nodded before saying, "Yuki-chan, how did you know everyone here?" "I know Hii-sama" "Hii-sama?" "Yes, or more known as Himemiya-sama. She's the Middle School Principal" "Oh…" They had finally reached a door and Yuki opened it. "This is your room Mikan-chan." "Wow…" Yami looked around the room, looking at all the interior, "It's beautiful!" "Glad you like it. My room is next to yours. Good night, and rest well…" "Good night Yuki-chan!" Yuki smiled and closed the door while Yami lied down on the bed and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

There you go~ Phew! Review pleasee! Let me know what you guys think! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Yami's Dream

Heya! Sorry for not posting this in a looonngg time. School exams and festival was coming up. It's done now and it's semester break so here's the long awaited chapter 8~ Hey, that rhymes! XD

This is people speaking or the normal ones.  
_This is for dreams or thoughts._

**Review replies:**

**DEVIlishAngel00: **This chapter will answer your question~ ;) Thanks!**  
**

**dokix2: **Thank you :3

**TECKK: **¡Gracias! Jeje, aquí está ~

**sakura haruka: **Aww... Thank youuu! *hugs* Here's the chapter!

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters, only the** **plot.**

* * *

Yami's POV

_I found myself wrapped in a blanket, looking up at a young woman's face. She was crying and her face was red. "I'm sorry Mikan… I'm so sorry…" she kept on saying. I shivered because of the chilly air and she hugged me tighter. I closed my eyes, feeling a little bit of warmth radiating from her body._

_I opened my eyes to see an old man's face. "So you're up Mikan." He said and gave me a kind smile. He touched my forehead and sighed in relief. "Looks like your fever had gone down… I wonder what had happened with that young woman…" he looked at me again and smiled cheerfully. "I guess I'll be your grandpa from now on then!" then he laughed as I smiled back to him in return._

_I was sitting in my classroom. I was in the third grade now. The teacher announced that there would be a new student. Then, as if on cue, a girl my age stepped inside the classroom. She had short, raven hair and deep tantalizing purple eyes. "Please introduce yourself to the class", the teacher said. "Hotaru Imai. Nice to meet you." The girl said although it didn't seem like she was happy to see us at all. Her face showed no emotion._

_I laughed as Hotaru got sprayed with water by a boy our age. Hotaru and I are best friends now! It's been around two years since she first came to this village. She had asked me to join a competition back when we were still in the third grade and since then on, we're inseparable. I love her so, so much! …Although she is mean sometimes. But I'm sure that that's because she love me too!_

_I couldn't believe what I was reading. This letter that Hotaru wrote to me and sent it using one of her inventions… It couldn't be true, can it?! She would've told me! I grabbed my coat and hurried down the street. Lots of people gathered and cheered around a car and… Hotaru. I was panting when Hotaru noticed me. "Mikan." She said. "Hotaru… Hotaru, you… You idiot!" I yelled as I attempted a kick at her but she just slapped me away with another of her inventions. I fell to the ground and cried. Not only from the physical pain, but also because I felt like Hotaru didn't trust me. "Why… Why didn't you tell me earlier that you're leaving?!" "Because I know that you'll cry and beg me not to go, idiot." "But…" I protested. She stroked my cheek, "Don't worry. I can come back during the holidays and we can send each other letters. Here, I'll give you this." She said as she handed the turtle invention that she had used to send the letter to me, "Don't cry anymore, okay?" "Hotaru…" "I have to go now. Bye, Mikan…" she said and went inside the black car. The car started to drift off as I ran to the middle of the street and shouted as loud as I can, "I hate you Hotaru!"_

_It had been half a year since Hotaru left, and she had just sent me one letter. ONE LETTER. While I had sent her a letter every two days! I couldn't take this anymore. I found out that Hotaru left because she wanted to protect all of us. I overheard Hotaru's mom and the principal talking about it. That night, I packed my bag and took my grandpa's secret money. I had to find Hotaru and rebuild this relationship! I left a letter for grandpa and took one last long look before I ran to the station and took a train to Tokyo._

_Tokyo is awesome! There are televisions on buildings, huge roads, different styles of fashion, and lots of food! I bought some food and drinks before I headed to Hotaru's school, Gakuen Alice. I had trouble getting in at first, but I met a blonde guy that said that he's a teacher and I managed to get in the academy! There's also this black-haired boy that caused trouble. And when the teacher left, he suddenly attacked me and took my panty then escaped with his blonde-haired friend! The teacher came back and I dressed in my new uniform. Yup, I'm enrolled to this school now. The door opened to reveal my beloved Hotaru! And another boy. She's the class representative! How lucky I am. I missed her so much!_

I opened my eyes as the bright light casted by the sun entered the room I was staying in. "Mmm…" I groaned as I tried to sleep again. There was a knock on my door and Yuki entered. "Good morning, Yami-chan. How was your sleep?" I ignored her question and sat up. "I… I am not Yami." "What are you talking about?" I looked into her eyes and said, "I'm not Yami. I'm Mikan. I remember now." Her eyes widen and she smiled, "You remember your past now?" "Yes… But, not all of my memories have come back…" Yuki suddenly jumped at me and hugged me. "At least you remember some of your past! This is great!" she squealed.

Then, the people from last night went in front of my room. "What's going on?" the purple-eyed girl asked. I slightly pushed Yuki and she let me go. I ran towards the purple-eyed girl, "Hotaru!" her eyes were wide in shock. I hugged her tight, "I'm sorry Hotaru! How can I ever forget you. I'm so horrible!" "M-Mikan… You remember me? Your memories are back now?" I nodded and smiled at her, "But not all of it. I only remember until I met you and Iinchou in the academy." "But that's pretty good, Mikan-chan." Yuu said. I smiled brightly, "Yup! It's good to know who I am again…" Hotaru patted my head then said, "Come on, get dressed and we'll have breakfast. Be ready in five minutes, I'm hungry." I giggled, same old Hotaru. "Okay!" They all smiled and left for the dining room except Hotaru. "I'll wait outside your room." "Okay!" I closed the door and changed my clothes. Then I went out and both Hotaru and me walked to the dining room together.

I'm back now. I'm myself, Mikan Sakura, not Yami. I'm free and I'm not locked up anymore.

My paused life have just restarted!

* * *

So... Yeah. Reviews please? 10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter! \(OwO)/


End file.
